


Once Isn't Enough

by AlGa_Death



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gay Bar on Friday, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGa_Death/pseuds/AlGa_Death
Summary: Keith goes to a bar only to hide in the bathroom. There he finds himself looking at what one would call a sex god and instantly falls. But what would happen when he finds out what Lance's career is...





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my docs for so long.

It was a long, hard day at work for Keith. It was the usual but it was still exhausting. He didn’t even have the energy to go to the gym- which was very uncommon. He just wanted to go home and rest, but he couldn’t. He already promised his brother, Shiro, that he’d go out for a drink with him to the bar just a few blocks away. It’s already been postponed for so long, and he knew Shiro was really looking forward to it. He grabbed his coat and left to his car. Keith texted Shiro that he’d be there in about five minutes and started to drive. 

He had arrived at the time he had told Shiro, but was already thinking of excuses to leave. Playing sick, saying his cat needed feeding (even though he didn’t have a cat), and even pretending to be drunk and passed out crossed his mind. He stopped thinking about that when he opened the door to the bar and saw Shiro with some guy with glasses. He made a gesture for Keith to join him. Shiro looked at him and gave him a genuine smile. A smile that can blind someone if they looked at it directly.

“Keith! I didn’t know you’d arrive so early. I wasn’t quite ready…” He drifted off, wringing his hands and looking down.

“Why do look so worried?” 

Shiro took a deep breath, looked at the guy next to him and looked back at Keith, “Keith, I would like to introduce my boyfriend, Matt.” he said pointing at the guy sitting next to him.

“Shiro… I knew you were dating him. But damn, now I owe Pidge twenty bucks.” Keith let out an exasperated sigh as he stood up.

“Wait! You bet on us?”

“Yeah,” Keith deadpanned. “Pidge and I caught you two cuddling in your room.” 

“Holy fuck. You two are lil shits.”

Keith laughed and waved it off, “Sure, sure.” he then realized he was at a bar, surely one drink couldn’t hurt? Keith wasn’t a lightweight, so he was sure just one drink wouldn’t suffice his needs. He was confused when he heard cheering and saw a stage that he didn’t notice before. And a pole,  _ for strippers _ , he thought. There was something off though. When he looked around, he saw that most people, no-  _ all _ people in this bar were guys. Normally there’d be at least a few women, right?

“Shiro,” Keith whined, poking his arm, “Why are there only guys here?”   
“Oh! I forgot to tell you. Every Friday it’s a men's only bar. I thought it would be better for us to meet today, so you could meet someone too.” Shiro was like a big brother to Keith, so it was no surprise that he knew Keith was gay. The thing is, he didn’t really want to socialize, but apparently others had different plans. 

As soon as Keith turned around to look back at the stage, there was already a man coming up to him, asking for his number. He panicked, and looked at Shiro for help, but he was busy making out with Matt.  _ Dammit, Shiro! Your little bro could really use your help! _ Keith knew how to deal with his co-workers, but with strangers, he was a bit iffy.

He did the only thing he could think of, make a run for it. As soon as he started running, the guy started chasing after him. He turned the corner and saw a door. He didn’t care what it lead to, so long as he could escape him. He rushed in, quickly closing the door, and looking around. It was the bathroom. He didn’t have any time to enter the stall, so he hid under the broken sink. The sound of footsteps went by him, and when he couldn’t hear them anymore, he let out a huge sigh. He was lucky he didn’t notice the sound of the door, otherwise he would’ve been fuc-

_ Creeeak _

Keith froze. Had the guy figured it out and came back? Was he about to be beaten up? Or worse, raped? A shiver went down his spine, and he could see the man start to come into his view. He was quite attractive, booty shorts and a loose shirt that let the mind wander… but looks can be deceiving, and Keith was not about to be tricked. He tried to scoot closer to the wall, but instead he ended up hitting his head with the pipes.

“Oww!” he groaned, clutching to the back of his head. To his unfortunate luck, the man turned around and looked straight at him with a puzzled look. Keith was not in the mood to be dealing with this.

“H-hey..” Keith said, trying to play it off. He scooched out from the sink and sat on the ground, looking up at the man.

“What were you.. Oh! You must be the guy who was being chased just a second ago! I’m Lance, Lance McClain.” Lance held his hand out for Keith to grab, which he accepted. Keith was mesmerized by the man, his prominent tan skin, the incredibly tight shirt that was riding up as he moved around- and now that he noticed, he had extremely tight booty shorts. He could almost see the outline of his…

“You are?” Keith snapped out of his trance and realized Lance asked his a question.

“Oh! Keith Kogane.” He still hadn’t let go of his hand yet.

“If you don’t mind, I still need to use the bathroom.” Lance said, and smiled at him.  _ Oh lord- that smile could put the sun to shame _ . Keith quickly recoiled his hand.

“Sorry!” He said, and quickly exited the bathroom.

The alcohol was definitely kicking in.

 

\----

 

On Saturday, Keith had a massive headache. All he could do was stay under his covers and look at his phone with the brightness at the lowest setting. Even then, it still was too bright.

He kept himself busy by watching Netflix. The image of last night kept replaying in his mind. He knew he was gay, but didn’t usually feel a strong attraction to someone. He rarely felt like this, so he didn’t know what to do. He considered going back, but there was no guarantee that he would be there.

That got Keith thinking. If Friday turned into a gay bar, then did that mean Lance was gay? Did Lance think he was gay. That might’ve been true, but was he attracted to him? Those thighs and tanned skin told him otherwise. Keith shuddered and curled into a ball.

He thought about calling Shiro and possibly getting together this Friday again. That could be a bad idea however Matt would probably tag along. He was thinking of asking Hunk and Pidge, but there were a couple problems with that. For one, Pidge is a girl and second was that Hunk already had a girlfriend.

This narrowed it down to going there by himself.  _ What was the worst thing that could happen? _


	2. Fire Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally out.

Monday rolled around too quick for Keith, then Wednesday, and finally Thursday. He was nervous, wondering what to wear, how he should act, what to say and how to not get distracted by his legs again.

By Friday afternoon, Keith started to feel pessimistic.  _ What if he doesn’t arrive? What if he’s already seeing someone? What if he doesn’t like me? What if?  _ Keith almost convinced himself not to go, but the heartwarming smile that Lance gave him was more than enough to convince Keith to go to the bar.

The music was loud. Too loud for someone who was sulking in the corner, sipping a beer. Keith hadn’t seen Lance since he’d walked in an hour ago. Keith considered leaving, but was afraid that when he left, Lance would arrive. He also wanted to appreciate the strippers, who were men who mostly had muscle. They had way more than Lance did, but he still had enough to make any gay man start screaming for more. He walked up to the bar to order another beer but heard a name broadcast across the speakers, a name he wouldn’t expect to hear in a bar full of gay men.

“Our next performer is… Lance McClain!”

The crowd cheered, Keith almost dropped his glass of beer. His eyes fixated on the dancer approaching the stage.

There was no mistaking it.

Lance was a pole dancer.

 

\---

 

All Keith could think was oh my god, there he is. Another part of him was telling himself that it was quite obvious, those leg muscles don’t form on their own. The last part of him was screaming it was so obvious! Of course he would be here, it’s his JOB!

Too many parts of Keith stopped to focus on Lance as he walked across the stage. His voice projecting through the speakers as he talked.

“How is everyone tonight?” He asked, and the crowd roared in response.

“Great! For tonight, I have a special treat.” He paused, letting the crowd’s cheering die out. He looked around and their eyes met for the brief second.

“I don’t normally do lap dances, but for tonight-” He took a deep breath and waited for silence, “Whoever catches my shirt will get one after the show.” he said winking at the end.

Lance smiled, the crowd cheered more than Keith could stand, but those words spun through his mind. Lap dance… after the show.

Keith ran through the crowd and  in the middle. This position was likely to get the shirt. Keith didn't know why he ran, his legs moved before he knew what he did. He didn’t even think he wanted the lap dance, but his body thought different.

The song started and he wasn’t even paying attention to the music, he just wanted it over already.

The song started to fade, Keith became very aware. He had always been good at noticing small things, but now his senses increased by 500.  The song started to slow and he was getting really impatient wanting to just break the speaker to stop the song. The song stopped after what felt like an eternity to Keith, and Lance looked out to the crowd.

“Ready?” He asked. The crowd cheered, and even Keith muttered a small “Yeah”. Lance started the countdown.

“3!”  _ Get ready Keith! _

“2!” Almost there,  _ you can do this! _

“1!” 

Lance threw his shirt over the crows. Keith’s eyes followed it, which went a bit to the left of him  _ God dammit! He couldn’t reach even if he were to str- _

A hand grabbed before he could, and disappointment sank into Keith’s heart. He wouldn’t get the lap dance that apparently he  _ really _ wanted. Keith closed his eyes shut and tried not to cry over something so trivial. 

“Do you want this?” A familiar voice asked. He opened his eyes and saw-

“Shiro? What are you…?  Why did..?” Keith looked next to Shiro and saw Matt next to him on his phone.

“We come here almost every Friday,” Keith was dumbstruck, between seeing Shiro and Matt. Also because he was being offered Lance’s shirt, he was unable to form coherent sentences and stayed silent before asking, “Is it really okay for me to take this?”

“Yeah, sure. I already have Matt to-”

“NO, don’t even finish that sentence.” Keith grabbed the shirt, trying not to ruin it.

“Thanks.... I suppose.”

Shiro smiled and turned to walk away to talk to Matt, so Keith walked up to the bartender.

“Hello?” he asked and the bartender turned around.

“What can I help you with?”

“I was wondering, where do I go to meet up with La-” Keith stopped speaking when out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Lance. He quickly apologized to the bar tender and ran off to Lance.

Probably not the best idea for him, since he didn’t even know what to do.

“Hi.” Keith said before he could back down.

“Aren’t you the guy from the bathroom. What a coincidence!” He chuckled, and Keith almost melted right then and there. “Just follow me.”

Keith never replied ‘okay’ so fast in his life.

 

\---

 

The room was dark, the only light came from a lamp in the room. A chair was in the middle and Lance led him to it.

“I think you know the rules, right?” He asked.

“I know you shouldn’t touch the dancers, but that’s it.”

“There’s also no taking off your pants, no photography, and it’s only one song of my choice.”

Keith simply nodded in response, afraid of ruining the mood.

Lance turned around to choose the song from the stereo. Right as the song started playing Lance turned around and Keith started to sweat.

As soon as the music started playing Lance was already strolling his way towards a very flustered Keith. He swayed his hips with over exaggeration trying to get a reaction from Keith, and a reaction he got.

Keith turned very red in the face not knowing what to do. He felt the need to just grab Lance and pull him close to him. To claim him as his own. Keith wanting the fire inside of him to be controlled. Not wanting his desires to rise up, he turned away not looking at lance.

Lance didn’t give him that satisfaction. Lance being the guy he was, made his way in front of Keith pulling his face towards him so they were face to face.

The rules did say not to touch the dancers, it never said anything about the dancers touching him.

The music got louder and Lance moved his body with elegance. 

Keith went against the number one rule, he reached for Lance, and started to dance with vigour. Both men, sweaty and panting, Keith’s breath was hot on Lance’s neck as he leaned closer, their bodies moving in a synchronized fashion across the floor. The warmth between these two grew by the second. Their dance was perfect, everything from their breathing to the way they moved their feet.

They came to halt panting for air, looking at each other with a lustful stare. Awkward silence filled the room, both not knowing what to say.

Keith broke the silence first, “So uhh, that was something.” He looked down not wanting to see what kind of face Lance was making.

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand and whispered softly, “Yeah, it was.”

Keith’s phone started ringing, ruining their ‘moment’. He looked down to see it was Shiro calling him.

“I have to take this, but here’s my number,” Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and wrote down his number.

Before Lance could say anything, Keith was rushing out the door. He looked down at his arm and immediately rushed out to grab his phone.

 

\---

 

9:22 am

(Unknown): Hey, it’s Lance. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite?

(Keith): I’ll take you up on that.

(Lance): Anything for the dancer.  **< 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early birthday to Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today (30 June) so I decided to finally post something again. (sorry)


End file.
